


【真遥】 爱してる

by lattice20190107



Category: Free!
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 《好想告诉你》之番外4。交往后的初夜车，可独立阅读。





	【真遥】 爱してる

 

 

“所以，我们为什么不做？”

月光温柔。

早春的风凉凉的很舒服。

遥把相册拿回屋里，凉风逐渐变成嗖嗖寒气。本以为这句话说出口，真琴就会立刻撒腿跑回家。

时候不到吧。

“诶？”

“我说啊，真琴。”遥转过身，“我，们，来，做。”

“遥是指……？”

“做，爱。”

 

咣的一声，真琴从台阶上坐着滑了下去。

 

“遥……遥确定要现在么？”被遥确认了并无大碍，真琴被强行拖拽进屋。

“你说呢？”遥把门反锁上，“表白过了吧？kiss了吧？交往了吧？”

“诶？交往了？”

真琴呆站着。

 

良久。

“遥累了吧，想睡觉吗？啊我去帮遥铺被子。我睡地上遥睡床上？还是……”

“别扯开话题。”遥一把拽住从身边跑过的真琴，“交往了，做这种事不是很自然么？”

“你从哪听来的歪理……”

“渚。”

“该让怜好好管教一下了，小孩子家家不学好。”真琴眼神飘忽，依旧在试图挣脱遥的拉扯。

 

真琴不认为已经交往了吗。

松开手，真琴反而愣在那里。

“你不是急着去睡吗？”

“累了就去睡，我帮你铺被子。”低着头走开，被真琴一把拉住搂进怀里。

 

“遥这样，我怎么可能睡得好。”肩膀被真琴头枕着，声音闷闷的。“我和遥交往了，我很开心哦。我啊，之前就总想着，哪天能和遥交往就好了呢。”

温暖的怀抱，好像什么都可以原谅一样。

“你还说。”也把头深深埋在真琴怀里。

薄荷香气一如既往的好闻。

“你……不想做？”

“只是没有心理准备……原本以为遥会很反感这种事。”

“为什么？”本能地发问，“真琴嫌弃我，因为我是男人？”

“不是的！”被真琴搂的更紧了，甚至有些喘不上气。“我一直一直想和遥做的！遥这么可爱……”

“别说我可爱。”

“我很想和遥……成为那样的关系。只不过……”

“总有一个人，会在下面……”头发被轻轻抚摸着。声音越来越小，到后面甚至是气声。

“遥……考虑过吗？怎么打算的？”

按理说这是同性恋人间经常会出现的问题之一，但身边并没有可供参考的案例。怜和渚不用问，渚估计也不想在上面。至于宗介和凛，原本大家以为他们会为谁上谁下打进医院，但据江所说凛很顺从的就在下面了。

 

其实正经地说，是江和渚打开了遥的新世界的大门。

石头剪刀布，扔硬币这些方法，随机性都太强。

“按照体型来说，遥前辈一定是下面的那个吧？”江托腮，“其实还有一种泳裤长短定攻受的说法。”

“所以我一定是下面那个？”

“我们原先做过调查，小遥反攻也是有一定几率的。”渚打开笔记本，“嗯……嘛，虽然几率很小，但有就是好事嘛。等等小遥先不要用这种表情看着我啦，来来来不生气不生气笑一笑……”

先不论反攻是什么。

 

“真琴怎么想？”抬头对上真琴的视线。

“我全看遥的想法。”

“我在下面。”

“诶？”真琴拉上遥的手，“会……疼的哦。”

“我知道。”

“还是不要让遥太辛苦。我心疼……”

“不会。”遥踮起脚尖，贴到真琴耳边。

“做吧，今晚。”

 

感受到真琴脸部温度越来越高。

渚曾经说，如果没有确保四下无人，不要轻易尝试打开真琴奇怪的开关。至少在他创作的剧情里是这样，如今似乎得到了验证。

真琴定定站在那里，嘴巴微张。

 

 

“遥有准备吗？”一番亲吻后，遥有些喘不上气，被真琴暂时松开。

“该有的都有。”

“果真提前准备了啊……真是细致的人呢。”

遥举起安全套丢到一边。

“诶？不用会很麻烦的吧？我之前在网上查过……”

“今天不用。”

真琴没说话。

 

想和真琴贴身接触，就一次。

 

“所以我们现在，该去……洗澡？”真琴给家里打电话说要留宿，理所当然得到同意。

“遥先洗？”

“你来之前我洗了。”遥走上楼，“我稍微准备一下。”真琴走进浴室，“你不要洗的太快，我这边可能要准备比较久。”

 

按理没什么好准备的。本应水到渠成的事却不知为何被笼罩上了神圣的色彩。原本的两张白纸，十八年来涂写的全是对方的痕迹。彻底打碎融合，按照这个趋势，就在今晚。

彻底成为彼此的东西吧。

调整呼吸走进房间。紧张，怎么可能会不紧张。

对生理疼痛的本能恐惧，又夹杂了隐约的期待。意乱情迷时的痴心妄想突然从梦中不负责任的幻想变为现实，又反而觉得不太真实。

有点……受宠若惊？

说不清的感觉。

 

打开地暖，关紧窗户拉好窗帘。灯只留下浴室通往屋子一路的几盏。从柜子里抱出真琴的被子，在榻榻米上铺好。床太小，或许会伸展不开。

换上睡衣，坐在地上百无聊赖。

脸颊发烫到自己也难以置信。

 

回想起真琴走进浴室时的背影，与平日相差无几。处事波澜不惊的真琴……不会紧张的。大概。毕竟交往，亲吻对他来说自然而然。

 

真琴没有拿任何换洗衣物。虽然没有拿衣服的必要。

翻箱倒柜才想起前几天他把留在这里的一些衣服带回去整理，浴室里只有浴巾，自己的衣服他穿不上。

木然地坐在地上。

真琴会裸着进来。

遥把头裹进被子里。

 

 

水声盖过心跳，真琴似乎在冲淋浴。抬头看着紧闭的窗帘，地暖加剧了内心的燥热。拿纸巾擦了又擦，额头的汗还是往下直流。

不开地暖真琴会冷。这样一个怕冷的人。

……毕竟要有段时间一直光身子了。

 

真琴，未免也太慢了。

 

这才注意到身上还是被真琴逼着穿的一身冬装。习惯性全部脱下换睡衣，穿什么衣服无所谓，一会儿都要被脱掉的。

让真琴帮着脱吗。

还是直接脱了算了，让真琴看赤条条的自己？

……

 

水声停下。遥手忙脚乱脱掉所有衣服。

赫然发现下身十分令人羞耻的状况。只是想着接下来的事就按捺不住。这样难耐的自己被真琴注视，很羞耻。毕竟才交往不到两个小时。

 

很轻很慢的脚步却成了心跳的加速剂。

感觉到真琴几乎是一步步挪着往这边逼近，遥抓过叠好放在一旁的蓝点睡衣睡裤就往身上套，比见水脱衣速度快五倍不止。

 

让真琴给脱，或许也……不错。

 

轻轻的叩门声。

“遥，我……洗好了。”

“我可以……进来吗？”

这时候矜持了，平时进浴室哪里征求过意见。

真琴轻轻推门进来，眼神依旧飘忽。

好像是随便拿了条浴巾围住了下身。滚滚热浪袭来，遥用余光瞟了一眼。刚洗完澡的真琴浑身散发白色雾气，是个行走的的热源。

“遥……遥开了地暖啊，好难得。”

“不开地暖，会冷。”

虽然关键部位早已被挡住，却连视线也不敢相对。为什么呢。

“遥……衣服没有穿好。”

蓝点睡衣前面两颗扣子大开着，下面的扣子扣错了位置。

“真不像遥的风格呢。”

不想说什么，抬头对上真琴的视线。

从小到大看过无数次的躯体，游泳时半裸也常见。如今从下到上的视角却十分新奇。

坚实的肌肉，小麦色肌肤，刚洗完澡脸颊的潮红。一贯人畜无害的微笑，不知为何却有种晚餐开动前审视猎物的感觉。

很难把这个浑身散发热气的男人和圆圆胖胖追着自己小遥哥哥喊的可爱孩子联系起来。

但现实很明了。

 

这是同一个人。

是恋人。

一会儿会被这个人，进入的。

 

“遥这个坐姿……很像等着新婚丈夫的新娘呢。”

猛然发现自己跪坐在地上。确实很像。

 

眼神交汇的默认，就这样，按部就班就好。

遥刚打算自己脱衣服，真琴浴巾突然掉了下来。

 

两人动作猛地停下。

 

笨手笨脚，浴巾都围不好。

 

脸由潮红刷的变成通红的真琴想努力蹲下去捡起浴巾，但动不了。

遥强迫自己别开头，也动不了。

 

这样直观的视觉感受……也是头一次。

 

炽热的，巨大的，青筋暴起的。与真琴的局促完全不同，高昂着头兴高采烈的。到底哪个才是真正的真琴。

“抱歉，遥。刚刚洗澡时候就……想着一会儿的事，就完全控制不住……”

“我说怎么洗了那么久，果然在想奇怪的事。”

激动，期待又胆怯。

这样大……插得进去吗。

遥甚至想把真琴支走，立即打电话给渚求助。事前准备不够，理论知识还是不够充分。

 

渚一定会说，试一下……不就知道了。

被这样大的家伙狠狠摩擦里面，会很舒服吧。

 

遥站起身，走出门，被真琴一把拉住。臂力强大到挪不开步子。

“我去关走廊灯。”可不会临阵脱逃。

“那就好。我以为遥被我……吓到，之前也在担心。”略微愧疚的笑容带有几分炫耀的神色。

迟早是自己的炫耀个什么。

 

 

回到屋里，反锁上屋门。

差不多可以开始了。遥背对着真琴调整着呼吸，努力把自己调整到波澜不惊的状态，至少看起来。

“遥，如果遥不愿意还是……算了吧。”

一如既往轻柔的声线，心情却瞬间坠入谷底。

“我，不愿意？”

“遥，真的考虑好了吗？以后就一直这样了……”

“你在躲……我吗？”像之前那样，是吗。

明明多么简单的一件事。

“没有，遥你听我解释。”

“解释什么？”转身，一步步走向真琴。

“你都这样了不解决不行吧！”完全不同于真琴的胆怯，那里比刚才更大了些。

“你自己低头看看。你其实很想要的吧！”

“遥，遥别说这种话啦……”真琴脸通红，捂着脸缩到墙角。

 

遥十分想打电话为渚和江提供创作新素材，顺便咨询，提枪而逃的真琴，该怎样惩罚比较解气。

 “又要偷偷背过身自己解决然后再装作若无其事道歉说晚安？”

“你还要再这样骗自己到什么时候。”

“你对我有这种的想法……说明你爱我。”

“爱我，不是你自己说的吗。”

沮丧地垂下头。

束手无策，做好了关灯睡觉的打算。

“还是说，你委曲求全和我在一起，只为不伤害我的感情？”

不是激将法。是最害怕的一件事。

“不是这样的！”被真琴猛然抱住，“我好想。只是，遥，真的没有问题吗。被我压在下面，被我进入……会疼，遥也是男人……”

 

都是第一次。紧张，害怕，抵触，谁都会有。

“是真琴，我觉得……没问题。”

自从察觉到对真琴的感情，就不可避免地考虑到这一点。

“不是真琴就不行。我说过吧？”

“嗯，遥说过。”头发被真琴轻轻抚摸，感觉很舒服。

 

“所以，真琴。”遥顿了一下，“别再把我当做高高在上不可触碰的神灵一样和我保持着距离。”

感情，能传达到吗。

“我，七濑遥，是你橘真琴的恋人。我想和你做全天下爱人都会做的事。就算没有渚的教唆，我也……”

 

 

后来两人回忆起这件事。真琴说，遥，你可能不记得了。

睡衣凌乱胸膛袒露着，头发乱蓬蓬，破天荒说出这么一大串话，整个人还在喘气。脸颊通红衬得皮肤更加白皙，眼中甚至闪烁着泪光。

你啊，又美又诱人。

就算不是爱了你这么久，我也，把持不住呢。

 

 

“我爱你，一直以来只想和你做这种事。我不想把你弄疼，遥又一定要坚持在下面……遥这样想要我，我恐怕，忍不了了呢……”

“我们都是第一次……但我会努力让遥舒舒服服的。”

“不要中途喊停，遥就算哭了也不会放过你的哦。”

 

 

“今晚月光出奇亮呢。”

关掉灯，拉开窗帘。对面真琴的屋子，灯是黑的。

“没关系，他们早睡了。”

月光洒在发梢，赤条条的真琴，很美。

扬起脸，唇角微勾，“这，才，对。”

“小遥哥哥说的话，是绝对的呢。”真琴的脸慢慢凑近，鼻尖相碰。两人微微一笑。

 

 

 

发帘被撩开，从额头开始慢慢向下。虔诚的吻不带任何情欲。像撒娇的小猫，单纯亲昵的互动，爱意一点一点传达开来。

有些痒，又完全不想推开。紧张慢慢消散，有什么比和自己的爱人做这样的事，更为幸福。

 

脸颊被真琴捧起。

真琴闭着眼，长睫毛微微颤动。两小时前。月下的表白，是真琴撬开了自己的牙关。此时自己也不甘示弱，向真琴的口腔进攻。贴在他精壮的胸肌上，感受他心脏强烈的跳动。

自己这么主动，真琴一定很意外。

无所谓了。

有些喘不上气，下巴又被真琴用指尖勾起，“还不够哦，遥。没有吻够你。”比刚才更加轻柔，却更富挑逗意味。舌尖爱抚着口腔每一个角落，又有意无意与自己的舌尖相交缠。

更多，更多，怎么可能够。

睡衣被轻轻撩开，真琴另一只手在腰上轻轻爱抚。顺着腰线一路向下，打着转又向上。“遥的身材，好棒。遥的腰，好细。”

“没必要，说出来……”

明明只是腰，居然已经这样难捱了……

“一会儿我扣着遥的腰，大力地抽插，一定很舒服……”真琴伏在耳边低语，气流使遥浑身一颤。

“变……态……”轻叫出声。

“遥今天真的好主动，我好高兴。遥，想被我一插到底吧。嗯？”

真琴的那根，好大。

想。

下身早已硬挺。真琴似乎早已察觉到，用大腿有意无意磨蹭顶弄着。轻微却撩人的快感，不住地颤抖。

 

真琴坐下来，坐在床边，扶着遥反骑在他身上。

从耳旁到脖子，轻吻着每一寸肌肤，舌尖轻轻打转，流连忘返。

 

“唔……”

声音伴随真琴的动作不住地从紧闭的牙关里一点点流出。

“遥的声音真好听。我从小，就觉得……”一下下舔着喉结，表情却异常严肃。遥止不住轻笑着抚摸真琴的头发。

很茂盛，茶色的，乱糟糟。又这么爱亲吻自己，真琴真像只大型犬呢。

“这么好听的声音，就多让我听听吧。”舌尖依旧绕着喉结打转，两只手同时隔着衣服准确捏住胸前的两个红点。

“啊——！”声音，已经完全不受控制了。

“为什么……你知道我是，男的吧！”

“遥明明很舒服啊。”面前满脸无辜的真琴与儿时那张可爱笑脸重合。遥有些恍惚，真琴手上的力道却加了重。

“哈啊……”

“你看。”手指绕着那里画着圈，时轻时重地拨弄着。

“好硬呢。上次一起洗澡就发现了，遥这么敏感我好开心……”

“诶？”

“我知道遥在装睡，你的一举一动我都知道哦。遥，好可爱……”

变态，变态。

 

“遥这样袒露着衣服勾引我，是在引诱我犯罪呢。嘛，不系好扣子也没关系，迟早也是要被我扒掉的哦。”睡衣扣子被真琴单手一颗颗解开，上身与真琴同样赤裸。

变态，也最喜欢了……

“你看，脱掉了。”

“笨蛋别说出来……”

“遥的身材好棒，怎么看怎么喜欢呢。肌肉好紧致，腰好细，腿也好长，哪里都这样恰到好处……”

你喜欢就好。

“呐，遥也不要光顾着闭眼睛享受……”

乳首被真琴吸吮，舌尖灵巧地撩拨玩弄。又红又肿挺立着，等着被真琴更多地疼爱。

“唔……”

从未体验过的酥麻感，从乳首蔓延到全身。

“看得清吗……遥的这里，是粉色的哦。被我粉色的舌头玩弄着，很可爱呢。”

带着情欲的声音有些沙哑，与平常不一样的真琴……

“不要说我可爱……”

会令自己更加兴奋的。

“呐，遥自慰的时候，有玩过这里吗？怕麻烦我可以代劳。”

“怎么可能……都是想着真琴撸下面……”

 

 

不过是邻居家，直线距离不到二十米。

手中的动作不由自主加快，强行压抑着口中含着那人名字的呻吟。

只是为了发泄不能用游泳的寂寞，仅此而已。

才不是因为别的什么，真琴之类……

逼迫自己放空，闭上眼睛。音容笑貌却浮现在眼前。若即若离的微笑，满腔爱意无处诉说。真琴，总是那么远。

笑得深些，离我近些可以吗。

更多地，陪在我身边。不要离开。

那微笑真烦人，烦人得过分。那微笑真迷人，迷人得过分。

对面的灯依旧亮着，坐在窗前咬着嘴唇，白浊顺着指缝流下。

这样的自己，真琴会厌恶。

瘫软成一滩烂泥，恍惚中拿过纸巾清理。倒在床上把头埋进被子，怅然若失。

 

 

“之前想遥想的难捱，只能轻轻喊着遥的名字，自己解决……不过以后再也不会了。”

“遥也好爱我，我们，在一起了。”依旧烦人又迷人的微笑，真过分呢。

“嗯。”吻上真琴的唇。

最深的微笑永远只属于自己一人。

马上就要融为一体。已经……迫不及待了。

 

 

“真琴……难受。”

“啊？”真琴立马停下所有动作，“哪里不舒服？”

“下面……憋的难受。”

遥别开头。

屋外，静谧的月光吹拂枝桠，新芽随风舞动。

屋内，燥热的氛围，荷尔蒙的气息，压抑的呻吟，情欲的二人世界。

真琴喘着粗气，单手一点点褪下遥的睡裤。没有穿内裤，裤子被扒下的瞬间，那东西几乎是硬挺着弹了出来。前端的体液与裤子连出了银丝，月色下淫靡的色调又增添了几分。

遥又一次不得不把头别向窗外。

“哇……水好多。”真琴惊叹着，“遥……好可爱。”

“都说了不要说我可爱！”羞耻地恨不得马上跑开。

不过生理和心理上的愉悦都不允许跑开呢。

已经交往了，羞耻一点……没什么吧。

“遥的皮肤好白。全身又这么粉嫩呢。你看乳首这里，再看这儿。”下身被真琴握住。

“笨蛋……”

“来，这样。”在真琴示意下，遥胳膊环上真琴脖子，按照刚才的坐姿，下体相蹭。

“嗯……遥可以自己来动，怎么喜欢就怎么动哦。”

尝试与他的那根相摩擦，快感一阵高过一阵，忍不住轻叫出声。

腰被扶住，有节奏地一推一推，“遥累的话我可以帮遥动哦。”失神的脸倒映在真琴的瞳孔中。自己这样难耐的情形被真琴尽收眼底，十八年来还是第一次。

一直这样深邃啊，真琴的眼眸。即使被情欲笼罩，这张脸也依旧这样好看。

屁股被真琴玩弄揉搓，说是爱抚也不准确。真琴这个傻力气，哪有这样……的。

“遥浑身上下都是敏感带呢。”

因为是被真琴抚触吧。

“这里，一会儿就要被我……”

“嗯……”有些累了，遥贴在真琴怀里休息。靠上真琴的胸膛。

“遥……舒服吗？一会儿……会更舒服。”心领神会伸出舌头，与真琴的相交缠。

 

“真琴肌肉好发达。”

“遥喜欢么？”真琴用下巴靠着遥的头，手一下一下拨弄着遥的头发。

“喜欢。”

“不会觉得硬邦邦的吗？”

“很有安全感。”

不甚明亮的月光突出勾勒了肌肉轮廓。抬起手，胸肌，腹肌，一块块摸下来。

“国中时候遥越长越美了……为了能配上遥，就每天努力练肌肉。”真琴笑了，“我本身是容易长肌肉的体质，还担心遥会不喜欢之类的……遥能喜欢，就太好了呢。”

“比起这个，”遥打断。

“嗯？”

“我们……继续。”

“嗯，遥觉得这样怎么样？”被真琴打横抱起放在床上，双腿被分到最开。“喂！”下身被真琴一口含住，温热的触感。

“别……！”惊慌之中踹了真琴一脚，腿被真琴按住摆成M型。

“真琴！”不用做到这种份上啊。

潮水般的快感，一波接着一波。

已经，没法思考了。

 

口交带来的视觉冲击胜过生理快感。早已挺立的那里被真琴握住，从前端开始，舌尖一圈一圈地打转。用嘴含住半根，舌尖在里面搅动，动作轻柔。

死死咬着手背发着抖，眼泪几乎要喷涌而出。

真琴停下了动作，“遥不乖哦。”

“哈啊……？”

“叫声不要忍着。我吃这里，你玩上面。”

“真琴，别，别停下……”

“我想看到遥舒服的样子。”

“那就……别停。”

“遥先自己玩着上面。”

拿他一点办法也没有啊……

月光朦胧，长睫毛投下的阴影，真琴低声的喘息。

长辈眼中乖巧可爱的好孩子，老师心目中听话负责的优等生，多少女生崇拜至极的白马王子，能和他说上一句话就是至高无上的荣幸。

这样一个人，正跪趴在自己双腿间，为自己做着这种下流的事。

从未知道自己的身体会这样难以忍受。

回忆着真琴的动作，手指围着那里打转，时轻时重揉捏着。难耐地扭动着腰试图躲避下身剧烈的刺激，又不知不觉迎合他的动作渴望着更多。

“别躲开啊遥。”被真琴强壮的身体压制着，动弹不得。

不受控制的声音一阵高过一阵，夹杂着平时根本不可能说得出的羞耻的话。

 

“手怎么停下了？”

下面被放开，心里很空。

“别，别停……”

“遥为什么不玩上面了呢？”

“……很快就要去……”

“因为我而高潮，会是何种情形呢，会喊着我的名字吗。我一直……” 语速很慢，一字一顿，沾染上情欲的声线不知为何比平时更要温柔几分，却更为撩人心弦。

真琴的眼中有什么在闪烁，清澈无比，甚至感觉能溢出水来。

哪次高潮不是因为真琴。

“呐，遥。遥的脑海里只剩我一个人的样子，我一直一直很想看。让我见到，好吗？”

“好……”闭上眼睛，双手恢复刚才的动作，力度加大。

“一会儿，全部射进我嘴里哦。”

离极限越来越近，真琴也加快了速度。

“真琴……快……快要去……”下身被他整个吞入，喉头的挤压刺激使大脑一片空白。

“别，别这样……你会难受……”努力想摆动腿蹬开他，腿却被发狠一般掰到最开。

噗滋噗滋水声渐大，伴随着遥近乎哭叫的呻吟。

“啊……要，要射……”向后抓着枕巾的两只手不住地颤抖。浑身僵直着向前一挺，所有的，全部的，长久以来对真琴欲望的结晶，统统射出。

从未获得过如此强烈的快感。

也从未如此失态过。

 

一些白浊顺着嘴角流下，真琴用手拨弄进嘴里。全部咽下，一滴不漏。

真琴笑了，眉眼弯弯，“射的……真多呢。最近都在忙我的事，很久没有……自己发泄过了吧。”

“为什么，要喝……”瘫软在床上浑身无力。

“因为是遥。”被真琴搂着腰扶起来，“遥的叫声好甜美。”

“……别胡说。”别开头，心却忍不住狂跳不止。

“舒服吗？”

“嗯……”

“那就好。”脸颊落下一吻。

不想总被真琴牵着鼻子走，“接下来我给真琴做。”

把真琴扑到地上，像刚才那样强行扒开真琴的腿。

“诶？！”

“不能只有我一个人舒服。”

 

双手勉强捧着真琴的，好大。

炽热的，深红色的，青筋突起的巨物，怎样才能插进自己身体里。

“我没那么容易射，遥的嘴巴又这么小，会好辛苦的。”

“少废话。”回想着江和渚的教唆，伸出舌头挑逗前端，像舔棒棒糖一样一圈圈慢慢地舔，眼睛盯着真琴。真琴半眯着眼，胸膛一起一伏着。

额头的汗顺着脸颊流下来到手上。试图把他的整根含进嘴里，只能含住一点，嘴巴就快要麻掉了。

超纲了呢。

江和渚的指导果然还不充分。

真琴果然不一般。

“遥好可爱，好棒……”真琴的喘息声越来越重，头被轻轻按住。

   

按的力道越来越大，真琴又前后动着胯部挺进着，本能试图往里插。实在有些受不了，咳嗽起来。

“抱歉遥，没事吧？我说了遥会很辛苦的……”

“抱歉……真琴。暂时做不到。”沮丧地坐起身。

“没有关系啦。”真琴把遥扶起来，“不过……如果我不先射一次，一会儿遥……会很难受的。”

“我没那么娇弱。”游泳十几年练出的体格怎么也不至于做个爱身体就受不了。

“只是……”

遥伏在真琴耳边说了一串话。

 

“那怎么行！”

“刚刚你喝了我的吧，还喝的津津有味吧？射在我脸上有什么不可以吗？”

“怎么能对遥做这种下流的事……”

“我想。”

“……真是拿遥没办法呢。”

遥凑近了看，真琴低下头继续着手中的动作。宽大有力的手掌，手指修长，握住那里快速撸动着，力度不是自己能比的。

表情，动作，含糊不清的声音，低声喊着自己的名字。这些都是第一次见到。

真琴加快了速度，却完全不见有要射的迹象。

 “你抬头看着我，会快些吗？”还是有些许不耐烦。扶起真琴的头，在脸颊上吻了一下。

“抱歉让遥久等了……所以我才怕遥身体会受不了。”

“受不了也只会是第一次，之后……或许会很舒服。”别开头，“真琴……是很厉害的男人。”

“能满足遥就好。”手被真琴拉起，“呐，遥来帮我一起吧。”

“好……”恢复到刚刚的姿势重新舔上前端。

“遥，遥的舌头好软。好舒服……”

舒服就好。

 

真的……好久。持久力真强。

莫名的满足感是怎么回事。

“遥，闭上眼……”不知过了多久，头被真琴按住。闭上眼睛张开嘴。

一股股清凉的液体喷在脸上，射进嘴里。

好多。

睁开眼。喘着气的真琴微张着嘴，眼神迷离。

“唔……遥，好想要你……”

高潮时果然也是这样迷人。

 

这样迷人的景色，只有自己一个人可以见到。

还真是可惜了呢。

 

“真难吃。”

“抱歉……”真琴想帮着擦掉，被拒绝。“看你吃了我的那么多，我以为会很好吃……”

被真琴颜射，很幸福。

不过就是三四个小时前，患得患失的两人还在纠结一句表白是否会断掉十八年的联系。自己和真琴是两个笨蛋。不用想也知道，怎么可能断掉呢。

嘛，一切或许都是月亮的魔法。

再也分不开了。

 

 

“呐，遥，想用什么体位？”

“想看着真琴的脸。”

月色下，真琴的表情不是很能看得清。

“你有觉得月光越来越灿烂了吗？”遥躺在铺好被褥的榻榻米上，真琴挤出润滑剂研究着。

“满脑子的遥，没有注意呢。”试探着进去了一根手指，遥疼得抖了一下。被异物侵入，说实话很怪异。

“很难受吗遥？”真琴赶紧抽出手指，声音甚至带上哭腔。

又恢复到了以往的真琴弟弟啊，遥不由轻笑。

“没事，没事，真的。”抬起手摸着他的头发，真琴顺从地低下头。

润滑剂有些凉，但确实起到了作用，第二根手指顺利进来了。虽然依旧有些酸涩。

“呐，遥会害怕吗？一会儿的事。”轻轻慢慢地开拓着，动作轻柔，生怕弄疼弄伤自己。

完全不害怕是不可能。但，如此美的月色下与真琴结为一体，“很幸福。”

“说实话呢，我也有些害怕。但，想起来是和我最亲爱的遥……所以什么问题都没有了。”手指在体内搅动，酸涩却舒服。闭上眼睛小声呻吟享受着。

 

毫无防备中强烈的快感突然袭来，剧烈地颤抖着，几乎哭出声。

“怎么了怎么了？”被真琴搂在怀里，哄婴儿那样轻轻拍着。

“疼到了吗？我看看……没有出血。”

“好……舒服。真琴，那个地方……好舒服。”

似乎为了确认，真琴又转动了手指，不经意间更大力刮蹭到了那里。

“啊——！”今晚爆发的最强烈的呻吟，拉着真琴的另一只手力度加大，真琴回握住。

“我……我知道了。之前小江他们有写过，没想到遥的反应会这么激烈。”

说不出话，在他怀里不住地颤抖。

“呐，遥，我一会儿会很用力地摩擦那个地方的……可以吗？”

什么……都别问了。

 

第三根手指也顺势成功进入，开拓基本完成。腿被真琴打开，任由真琴前端在下面磨蹭。

“遥的下面湿漉漉的……好厉害。这样摩擦外面，舒服吗？”

舒服。

但……

“不够……”

“嗯……？”真琴加快了摩擦的速度与力度。

“真琴……”

“嗯？”

“想被，真琴……”

   

表情异常严肃。

前端一点点往里挤，毕竟是第一次，虽然勉强做好扩张，但还是很艰难。

疼，真的疼。毕竟不是天生容纳那东西的地方。

遥倒吸着凉气，真琴的表情也同样不好受。

“遥……太紧了，放松一下。”

尽量地放松。真琴那里被夹得这样紧，会很难受。

 

一直以来患得患失的真琴，把自己视若珍宝，不许自己受到一点点伤害。如果不是基本知道了自己的心意，不知道两人的关系会以何种形式告终。

会疼，早就知道。明知道有损男人尊严，为什么一定要坚持在下面。

是因为想觉得真琴也是主动想要占有自己的全部，蠢蠢傻傻的真琴在关键问题上总是很糊涂呢。

 

下身的酸涩与疼痛让遥掐紧手心。被真琴发现，拉过手，十指相扣。

上次和真琴十指相扣……是什么时候呢。

是在真琴家吧。

那时两人的关系还有诸多的“不确定”。还在忙考试的真琴，哄自己睡觉。真琴的手掌很宽阔……明明小时候手没有自己大，还全是肉。圆圆的脸傻乎乎的笑，小时候的真琴好可爱。可爱到第一眼见到，就不舍得撒手。

从那往后，手拉手走在海边小路上，一起去海里抓贝壳。拉着哇哇哭的真琴去上幼稚园，牵着他去鱼市看鱼。

每天从浴缸里拉自己出水。真琴，就在身边。

这种实感使遥几度想落下泪。

   

“遥……全都进去了哦。”意识恍惚，无神地抬头，对他笑一笑。

汗滴落在身上，与自己的混在一起。

“不信的话……遥可以摸摸看。”

“做到了呢。”让真琴拉着自己的手摸着结合的部位，努力回给真琴一个笑。

“再也没什么……能分开我们了。”

“嗯。”

“小遥哥哥……”

“……真琴不哭，乖……”

“一直，一直都，好爱你……”

“我也……”

“再也不要离开你了。你也是，不许跑掉，我的小遥哥哥。”

“不会的，不会跑掉的。”

真琴的声音带上了哭腔。

 

 

“小遥哥哥，你哪里，哪里都不要去。”

埋在遥怀里的那张脸布满伤痕泪痕。被坏孩子欺负到灰头土脸，躲在遥怀里抽噎着瑟瑟发抖。

遥一直很怕真琴哭，真琴哭起来自己也会忍不住。

“我哪里都不会去的哦。”为了保护真琴，脸上也时常被挂上创口贴。

即便这样也不会离开他。

“如果小遥哥哥不乱跑，我也哪里都不去。”

得到了这样的回复，果然还是会开心。

“真琴乖乖，不要再哭了。”

他不能没有自己。

两个孩子哭成一团，互相用身体取暖。

 

暂时还不想当着真琴的面哭。

真琴也说过，希望遥能多笑笑。

有……十几年了。

 

 

“小遥哥哥……我开动了哦。”

   

能感受到真琴腹肌绷紧。还来不及应答，真琴抽出一部分，又大力冲进遥的身体。眼前一阵晕眩，甚至喘不上气，仰着头大口大口呼吸。

疼，又疼又酸涩。猛烈的撞击携卷着接连不断的快感而来。真琴的喘息逐渐加重，又一次俯下身子亲吻遥的全身。

最舒服的那个地方被真琴一下一下顶弄着，力度逐渐加大。胸前的两个红点被真琴玩弄轻咬。“我想……在你全身留下印记……你是我的。谁都，不许，抢走……”

“舒服吗？只能想着我一个人哦……”真琴挺动着腰，那根东西一下子被吞到最深。

“一直……都只想着你……笨蛋真琴……”

呻吟间隙小声的断续的话语，交合之处噗滋噗滋的水声，肉体大力撞击的啪啪声。过度舒服导致的失神，月色朦胧，一切都蒙上一层水雾。

真琴半眯着眼睛，喉结上下颤动。

真琴做的时候，原来会是这样的表情。

“小遥哥哥……下面水好多……真琴，真琴……好舒服。”

很久，很久，没有再听到他自称为真琴了。

“刚刚下面突然好紧，好棒……不愧是我最喜欢的……一直，一直都最喜欢了。”

“真琴……亲亲我……”沙哑的嗓音把自己吓了一跳。真琴俯下身子，下巴被轻轻掐起，舌尖长驱直入。

“唔……”小兽般满足的低吟，被真琴悉数吞入。

“真琴的，好大……好棒……”

“喜欢吗？”真琴起身，“喜欢就好。”两条腿被真琴抬起，只是正常地抽插却像猛烈的冲刺。

“小遥哥哥……小遥哥哥也好喜欢真琴吧，里面一缩一缩的，感觉能把我整根吃进去呢。你是不是，很想要我呢。”

在这种时候就不要读心了……

 

自己的那根，颤巍巍挺立着。疯狂的抽插中，被顶的乱晃。

“遥的这根……很漂亮呢。一颤一颤的，好棒。”被真琴握在手里上下套弄，来回揉捏。后穴忍不住地收缩，真琴克制不住低吼出声，加快了手中的动作。

“别……很快就，要去……”

“抱歉……”

“想看你因为我舒服的样子，想听你因为舒服发出的声音。所以……”真琴加大了抽插的力度，“先去的话也没有关系哦，我反正还早……”

“真琴，那里，还不够……快，快让我去……”

“好……”最舒服的地方被狠狠研磨，每一根青筋的触感都那样真实。

   

“你想要什么，我都给你。”

 

 

好漫长，快要高潮的整个过程好漫长。

想要早点达到顶峰，又想再多享受下这极致的愉悦。

腿盘在真琴的腰侧，身体越来越不听使唤。被这样的肌肉体质紧紧压制在身下动弹不得，任由真琴捣弄抽插。在浅处来回摩擦，又突然一口气往上顶。被真琴这样撩拨玩弄，除了躺在他身下抓着被单呻吟外，居然什么也做不了。

一点点攀上最高处，慢慢地，到达极点。大脑一片空白，凭借本能紧拉着真琴的手，浑身颤抖僵直，近乎哭叫着到达了顶峰。

真琴低吼着加快了冲刺。

狠命地抽插，持续不断的刺激，从未有过如此强烈持久的高潮。

失去意识，干张着嘴发不出任何声音。

视线越来越模糊，真琴的脸也很难看清。

持续不断的撞击声，水声。

巨大的，炽热的。

疯狂地插进来，插进来。

 

感觉到他暂时停止了冲撞，俯下身，轻轻吻掉自己眼边的泪水。

区分不了这是生理泪水还是其他。

这一切的一切，只有真琴可以给。

 

“满意吗？”稍微恢复了些意识，被真琴搂进怀里。

“嗯……很舒服。完全不累。”

“真的吗？”真琴坚硬炽热的那根依旧在身体里昂着头。傻傻的笑颜掺着一些自豪与炫耀。

不得不说真琴真的是很厉害的男人。

   

“还要，到真琴舒服为止。”

“遥受不了的话还是不要勉强……”

“我没那么娇弱。”下身还相连着，换了个姿势。真琴坐在床角，遥环上他的脖子。

 

插得好深，整根都可以进去。

刚刚被抽插得太厉害，有些疼。不过没关系。贴上真琴的脸，捏着他的耳朵亲吻他的鼻尖。初春的室内开着地暖但还有些凉，真琴的手在背后摩挲，暖暖的好舒服。

“遥的皮肤，好光滑……”

“哈啊……真琴，下面的那根，好厉害……”

“只有那根东西厉害吗……”水汪汪的大眼睛一眨一眨，轻轻的撒娇声带满委屈。真琴，好可爱。

“喜欢……真琴的全部……”巨大的冲击下说不出一句完整的话，只能伏在真琴耳边断断续续喊着他的名字。

不愧是虎鲸系男子。真琴的腰，力度好大。

喉结被真琴一下一下地舔，胸前被玩弄得通红。按照真琴的节奏扭动着腰，主动低下头吻上真琴。难得享受一下主导者的愉悦，真琴也十分配合。

没过多久，可恶的体力差又得到了证实。

除了依旧环着真琴的脖子，在他的耳边低吟，享受他大力的捣弄抽插外，什么也不能做。试图自己动，一下子碰到那里，又瘫软在真琴怀里。

“接下来又轮到我了。”肩，锁骨被真琴轻咬着，“遥的身材，真的好棒……”

“不要废话，快点，还要……”被从未有过的满足感支配，居然只能做出这样的回应。

“好。”屁股被真琴揉捏，“之前完全不知道，这样清冷禁欲的小遥哥哥，也是这么淫荡的人……”真琴慢慢站起身，腰被他托起，猛烈地冲撞，一下一下顶到最深处。

“……变态！”从牙关里挤出一个完整的词。

“变态？那我停下了哦。”

“别，别停……”

“遥的腰，扭动的好厉害呢……这个姿势会不会太累？还是说插得深所以遥很喜欢？”

“……”不知不觉又一次射出，伏在真琴一起一伏的胸膛上喘气，“……继续。”

“好。”被真琴扑倒在床上，“争取这次我们一起射……”

“……射进去。”

“不行，之后会不舒服……”真琴停下了。

“可以……再弄出来。”

“可是……”

“真琴的精液，全部，都给我……”遥捂住嘴巴，手又被真琴拉上。

 

“我们……我们一起射。”

“嗯……真琴，真琴好厉害……”

“小遥哥哥，真琴是个好弟弟吗……”

“……”

这次是真正铆足了劲。

真琴又一次加快了速度，又要……去了。

“真琴，我快了……”

“我也……”

“要，要去了……”

后穴一阵阵收缩。紧闭着牙关，身子拱起。白色粘稠液体飞溅在真琴腹肌上。

下面，被真琴填满了。

真琴俯下身子，发帘被撩开，轻轻一吻。

“爱你。遥（haruka）。”

浑身一颤，发不出任何声音。

 

真琴的下身依旧硬挺，缓缓抽出。

心里，很空。

 

 

遥扶着床边慢慢站起，各种体液的混合物流了一腿，直到脚边。

“遥这个样子，看着好色情啊。”真琴坐起身，“去浴室吧我去帮遥清理一下……”

“你的，完全没有小下去啊。”

真琴窘迫地扭开头。

“你……”盯着真琴的眼睛。

“遥……遥的身体会受不了的。”

遥走近，真琴搂上遥的腰，用头贴上。

“继续。”

“可是……”

“你以为我这么多年游泳白游的？”

遥跪趴在床上，双腿分开。

扒开还在往外缓缓流着精液的穴口。高潮余威犹在，依旧是一阵阵收缩。用手指把精液往里送。

 

“像之前那样，喊着我的名字，冲进我的身体里。”

“填满我，真琴……”

 

 

上扬的尾音，狂乱的呻吟。

捣弄抽插乐此不疲，后穴收缩吞吐着他的炽热。

他夹带着情欲的温柔絮语。

一次次被送上顶峰。

 

 

直到精疲力竭意识模糊为止。

更多地，更多地与你做世界上最幸福的事。

 

我，很爱你。

 

 

 

第二天早上醒来，与真琴在榻榻米上相拥。躺在真琴臂弯里，很舒服。

只模糊有印象被真琴抱去浴室清理，清理时就又困又累沉沉睡去。

如果说昨晚一夜的缠绵只是情难自禁。这一刻才有了真正交往的实感。

薄荷香气很好闻。

一辈子不想离开这个怀抱。

按理说交往第一天应该早早起床做些充实的事，约个会吃个饭看个电影，晚上再看个烟花。回来洗个澡接着啪啪啪。

真琴睡的很香。遥不禁又往真琴怀里拱了拱。

初春阳光透过床帘，鹅黄色笼罩下长睫毛微微颤动，高挺鼻梁投下阴影，流着口水梦话含糊不清。刚晒过的被子有阳光的香气。同一床被子下，贴上真琴的胸口，听着他的心跳。

和小时候一样，没变呢。

这么优秀的男人，却总是傻乎乎的像个小孩子。

茶色头发乱蓬蓬的，唇边的胡渣又密了些。还有两个星期不到就要动身去东京，怎么说也要稍微打理一下。几年了，真琴的这些事都是由遥承包的。

揉着真琴的头发，想着该起来给他做饭。冰箱里还有青花鱼，足够今天吃的量。吃完之后……接着昨天的收拾行李。

交往第一天……还是要这么平淡地过啊。

该做的事说不定只能等到去东京。其实很多事在交往前也做。交往的意义，或许在于确定关系增加安全感吧。

也会更多地kiss，做爱。

倒不是说对这些有很大兴趣，但如果对象是真琴那就另当别论。被真琴撩拨，爱抚，进入，狠狠地摩擦最喜欢的地方，光明正大喊着他的名字达到顶峰。昨晚的一夜欢愉，他的力度，他绷紧的腹肌，大力的冲撞一阵高过一阵，快到极致时疯狂的抽插。

不由得脸庞发烧。不能再想，再想……下面又要……

抬头看眼书桌上的表，吓得从被窝弹起，又一屁股躺回去。浑身酸痛，翻身都困难。不愧是真琴，大块头傻力气一个。

一向不赖床每天早起，生物钟就这么被破坏。没来由一阵不满，捏着真琴的脸揉来揉去。

“一大早就做这么可爱的事，不愧是遥呢。”真琴迷迷糊糊醒来，捉住遥的手，蹭着自己的脸，“小遥哥哥……摸摸我……”

“……十一点了。”遥别开头，手却不受控制。这样可爱的撒娇，怎么可能控制得了。

“……动不了了。”

“诶诶诶？”真琴揉着眼睛坐起身，碰了一下遥的腰。遥倒吸一口凉气。“疼……真琴傻力气。”闭上眼睛不再看真琴。

“对不起对不起啊遥，我动作太粗暴了……我下午就去找怜借‘龙崎四十八手’，保证明天就让遥身体恢复过来……”

遥用鼻子冷哼一声。

“昨天要做那么多，也是遥要求的吧？”

遥依旧面无表情闭着眼。

真琴噗嗤笑出声。

“中午吃什么。”

“我可以给遥做饭的！前几天才刚跟妈妈学了，等着，这就去做。”慌忙扯住真琴衣角。如果厨房再烧起来，犹如半残废状态的遥也爱莫能助。

“什么都好，只要真琴不进厨房。”

“诶……小遥好过分。”

“不要加小。”

“知道啦呜……”真琴沮丧地低下头。

“我们，真的交往了啊。好像做梦一样。我和遥……真的交往了。”

“嗯……”遥把头蒙进被子。被子上有真琴的香气，软软的很舒服。“有点……难以置信。”

“我昨晚梦到了小时候的事呢。我说，以后也一定要和小遥在一起。”真琴停顿了一下，“既然交往了，有件事要和遥说清楚。我占有欲超强的，遥……只能是我一个人的哦。”真琴把被子轻轻掀开，让遥的脸露出来。“遥，看着我，你是怎么想的呢？”

“嗯……真琴占有欲很强，我早知道了。”

“诶？！”

“什么嘛。”遥轻笑。伪装技术，也太差了。不过，“我是真琴一个人的。”这个早就注定了。

“我也是遥一个人的！” 真琴躺下来，恢复刚才的姿势，手撑着头看着遥，“我们来拉钩吧？”

“真琴你多大了。”眼前这个小孩子一样的大男孩，和昨晚S气场全开的变态男人，判若两人啊。

男人上床就是不一样，遥不情愿地想起这句俗语。

“就是想拉钩嘛……”

“拉钩，上吊，一百年，不许变。”勾起真琴的小手指，唱着小时候的童谣。

“一百年怎么够。遥说，要多久不变呢？”

“一辈子。”

“一辈子也不够！”

“……好啦。”

只要真琴同时存在于这个世界，就永远不会分开。

嘛，一切都是上天安排好的，没有办法呢。

 

“我们交往了，是不是该改一下称呼？”

“嗯？啊，该不会说，遥要叫我……老……公，一类？”真琴猛地坐起身，一脸惊异。

“我也是男人吧？要叫也是你叫！”

“可是，是我进入的遥啊……”

遥抱起一旁的青花鱼抱枕砸过去。

这个抱枕还是几年前真琴送的生日礼物，遥一直相当珍视，睡觉也要抱着。昨晚破天荒没有抱。

因为有真琴可以抱了。

“那就叫……遥（haruka）？”耳边低语，不受控制的情欲夹杂着怜爱，轻轻的气声足以让人全身发颤。

“留到……做的时候。”别开脸。

“好……没想到遥这么喜欢这个称呼呢。那叫……小遥？交往了，用个亲昵些的……”

“不行！”

“好吧……那遥觉得怎样好？”

遥沉思许久，“昨晚做了那种事……橘遥？”

不知道这个称呼有何等震慑力。

真琴干张嘴不出声。

许久，真琴凑近，刘海被他撩开：“遥……在诱惑我吗？”二人本就全身赤裸，坦诚相对。

“啊没有。”遥发现真琴下面又有了反应，“喂！现在不行！”

如果现在又……

一辈子，下不了床，了。

“嗯……知道啦。我想和遥接吻，就亲一下……”

遥低着头把真琴一下子推得很远，“刚起床，嘴里有味道。”

“我去洗漱！”真琴从床上弹起，随手抓了件衣服，穿着遥的拖鞋，踢踏着冲进浴室。

 

衣服是自己的，真琴穿上紧绷绷，肌肉线条更为明显。

大部分时候成熟有担当，有时候还是和小时候一样。也差不多还有一年多就要成年了，还是个傻乎乎的大男孩呢。

哗啦啦水声传来。

一辈子这样傻乎乎，也不坏。

 

身后被放上几个抱枕，被真琴小心翼翼扶着坐起身。冬末初春正午阳光映照下，温和的茶色头发有些晃眼。

“来，张嘴。”真琴的皮肤虽没有遥那样白，但十分好看。

“刷牙我自己可以……”有些出神。反应过来试图抢过牙刷。

“就让我为遥刷一次吧。”动作慢又轻柔，细致地清理口腔的每个角落。牙膏是薄荷味的，与真琴身上的味道很像。

为什么十几年来一直用同一种口味的牙膏，而不是听渚的建议换成草莓味，遥是不会告诉渚的。

 

盛着温水的脸盆摆在床头，真琴蹲下，从额头开始，一点点擦拭着遥的脸，细致又温柔。

“虽然从小到大说过很多次，但还是想说，遥长得真美。”

“哪有。”

“遥是不是在想，好歹说个帅什么的？”

“为什么你知道？”

“你以为我们在一起多少年了。”真琴用毛巾在脸盆里过水，“嗯？我亲爱的男朋友？”

想反驳却又说不出话。

“遥很美，当然呢，也很帅。”

“所以你只喜欢我的脸？”挑起眉头。

“我爱的是遥整个人。”真琴从床头柜拿出脸霜，挤出一点在手上，点在遥脸上，一点点匀开。“就像遥肯定不止喜欢我下面的那个一样。”

“……变态。”别开头，“还有，这种事我自己会。”

“嗯……额头一点，脸蛋上两点，下巴一点，咦，额头再加一点。再抹匀，嗯，好……”真琴口中念念有词，脸几乎贴上，遥甚至想问他用不用戴上眼镜。

“遥的脸啊，会增加我对遥的喜欢。不过啊，当遥七老八十了，变成白发苍苍满脸皱纹的老爷爷，我也还是最喜欢了！”

眼睛有些酸。

孩子般的语气，十八年未曾变过。暂时不想当着真琴的面哭，真琴却很少见到自己笑。

“怎么了？遥突然笑了。”真琴坐在床边，轻轻按摩着遥的脸，“遥的皮肤啊，容易受刺激，需要涂脸霜呢。这些都是奶奶告诉我的。遥啊，自己总是嫌麻烦懒得涂，这也是奶奶告诉我的。以后呢，这些事情就顺理成章交给我吧。我虽然是个粗人，不会做饭也不搞家务，但给遥擦脸霜我至少还是会的。毕竟帮兰和莲涂了很久了，技术应该还是过硬……”

“别总对我做对兰和莲做的事。”抢过脸霜放到一边。

正式交往了，还是希望多一些恋人间的感觉。

“嗯……”手上动作慢了下来，遥不满地瞪他一眼，真琴回以一个大大的微笑。笑得很深很深，眼睛都眯上了，这点也是一直都没变呢。

 

脸颊被真琴双手捧起，嘴角不禁勾起弧度。

好看的茶色眼睛渐渐闭上。

又是鼻尖相碰，两人轻笑着换了一个角度。

 

正午阳光暖烘烘的，薄荷香气一如既往好闻。

晒过的被子很暖和，背后的靠枕很舒服。

真琴的舌尖，很软很灵活，也很调皮呢。

双手很温暖，胸膛很宽阔，臂弯很结实。吻累了就轻轻靠在真琴怀里休息。充满爱意的低声絮语，有一搭没一搭的表白。

时间，停止吧。

整个世界就是这人的怀抱呢。

 

“这些事，我都只会和遥做哦。”

“你敢和别人做？”

“遥会怎样？”

“分手。”

“不要！”被真琴紧紧搂在怀里，喘不上气，“遥，是我一个人的！”

“逗你的。”揉着他毛茸茸的头发。

真琴乖乖。

还是忍住没说。

 

真琴的手机铃声打破了大好气氛。遥不满地抢过手机打开短信。

“真琴！恭喜你终于本垒打了！遥现在身体状况怎么样？给他按摩按摩啊！给他煮点红豆饭吃吧！”

“红豆饭？”遥和真琴面面相觑。

“凛不是号称只是我的情感导师吗？”

“啊？凛也是这么对我说的。不过我确实从凛那里得到了不少帮助……”

两人讨论一番觉得果然还是怪凛。

手机又一次响了：“我收回刚刚的话！真琴！去超市给他买红豆饭！千万千万别进厨房！”

“这么一说……有些饿了呢。”真琴换上昨晚来时的衣服，“鲭鱼烧可以吗？田村奶奶家的店可以吗？”

“知道就不用再问了。”遥摊开英语书。

“诶？遥？”真琴停下了动作，表情有些惊异。

“怎么了？”低下头接着看书。

为了能更好地一起生活，为了能以更好的姿态站在你身边。

“我也要为我们两个的未来努力啊。”

“嗯。”真琴转身轻轻带上门，下楼。遥听着他的脚步声。

折了回来，忘记东西了？

“遥。我会一辈子守在遥身边的。从小就决定了呢。”

 

 

十几年前，你在我怀里，第一次对我说这种话，我就相信了，彻底相信了。

总听别人说，亲信别人是很愚蠢的。

所以很庆幸。第一个对我说这话的人，是你呢。

 

遥身上披着保暖用的毛毯，托腮看着窗边。

真琴一节节走下石阶。

初春岩鸢海天相接。

很美。

 

“真想快点暖和起来去海里游泳呢。”

 

背影渐渐模糊。

如水般清澈深邃的眼眸蒙上一层薄雾。

 

 

眼泪滑落在上扬的嘴角边。

今后还请多多指教。

 

真琴乖乖，我会一直在的。

 

 

Fin.

 

 


End file.
